Motion-transmitting control cable assemblies, sometimes referred to as “Bowden cables” or “push-pull cables,” are used for transmitting both force and travel along a path in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. These cable assemblies can be used for transmitting force and motion in push/pull type applications. One example of a specific use of such remote control cable assemblies is positioning automatic transmission shift members in automobiles.
A motion-transmitting remote control cable assembly typically includes a flexible core slidably enclosed within a flexible outer sheath or conduit. The core is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end is attached to an actuator for longitudinally moving the core element within the outer sheath. The ends of the outer sheath are secured by conduit abutment fittings to support structures or abutment members. Typically, steel rods are crimped to ends of the core. Each steel rod typically has an over-molded terminal on the end of the rod which can be connected to the control member and the actuator. The rod end or core attachment is typically slidably received in a guide tube pivotably secured to the conduit abutment fitting with the core meeting the steel rod within the guide tube. The pivotable connection between the guide tube and the conduit abutment fitting must meet required pull-out loads resulting in relatively heavy and expensive assemblies.
In the automobile industry, there is a never ending desire to simplify and/or speed up the assembly process. There is also a never ending desire to reduce cost and weight of components without negatively affecting performance. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved control cable assembly.